


Lawyer Yogs Drabbles

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Hate Pining, Lawyer Yogs AU, M/M, Platonic Office Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabbles written for the lawyer yogs AU over on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nano and Lalna at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> See [this post](http://hatonic-soulmates.tumblr.com/post/133689368304/threeplusfire-and-i-had-a-conversation-about) and  
> [this post](http://desirecomes-desirefades.tumblr.com/post/133894597711/so-i-may-have-fallen-in-love-with)

“They are absolutely ridiculous. I swear I found the District Attorney glaring menacingly at Smith’s picture on the firm’s website and grumbling to himself about closing arguments.”

Nano snorts into her pint glass, swallowing her mouthful of beer before it shoots out of her nose from laughter. Lalna’s eyes sparkle with mirth across the table.

“To tell you the truth,” Nano sets down the half-empty glass, her third one of the night, “I can’t tell who Smith wants to climb into bed with more. When he’s not participating in barely concealed foreplay with Mr. Trott in court, he’s eating right out of the palm of Mr. Lovasz’s hand. I’m really starting to wonder if he actually wants to make partner, or he’s just the biggest sub I’ve ever seen.”

Lalna roars with laughter, drawing the attention of some of the other bar patrons. He quiets to a soft chuckle, giving the couple at a nearby table an apologetic look.

“What have we gotten ourselves into, Nano? What have our lives become?”

Nano just shrugs, holding up her glass, and together they toast to the insanity they’d walked into after graduating law school.


	2. Smith and Nano pull an all-nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> msbeehave asked: Lawyer prompt: Smith and Nano having to pull an all-nighter for a court case they have to run against Trott.

The sight of Nano quietly drooling onto the sleeves of her no doubt expensive dress shirt was almost too hilarious to disturb, but Smith gently nudged her awake and set a steaming quad shot mocha on the desk. Nano stirred, blinking blearily before the smell of freshly brewed espresso hit her and she reached eagerly for the paper cup.

Smith lowered himself into his chair with a sigh and took a long drink of his own coffee, the almost-too-hot macchiato stinging his tongue. He flipped open the folder in front of him, the lateness of the hour and lack of caffeine causing the words to blend together on the page.

He was starting to feel hopeless.

“So, what have we got so far? Anything even remotely approaching reasonable doubt?”

Nano took a second to compose herself before answering, her hands busy rolling up her sleeves to reveal the colorful tattoos underneath. She glanced down at her hastily scrawled notes.

“Honestly? Not really. The unfortunate reality is there’s mountains of evidence working against us, Mr. Trott has a pretty strong case.”

Smith sighed again, heavier this time, and went to stand to try to find the perfect book on his massive bookshelf to help them. Nano’s hand on his gave him pause.

“Don’t worry, my love. We’re just getting started. Best fucking lawyer team in the city, yeah?” Nano flashed him a toothy grin and he felt his spirits lift a little.


	3. Platonic Sips/Lewis cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some platonic and cuddly Sips/Lewis. Purely self-indulgent

Soft hands circled him from behind. Sips looked up from adding cream to his coffee as Lewis rested his chin on a shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to Sips’ neck. Sips grinned.

“So scandalous today, Lewis. Aren’t you afraid the underlings will see?”

Lewis snorted. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into Sips’ waist.

“This coming from the man who was caught by a paralegal whispering filthy things into Smith’s ear in the copy room last week.”

“Hey, Smiffy started that. The paralegal just missed him being a saucy little minx.” Sips turned in Lewis’ arms and pulled him into a lazy hug, pressing a kiss to Lewis’ temple.

Lewis sighed, pretending to be exasperated, but his smile gave him away.

“You’re both just lucky I love you. Honestly, the shit I put up with…”

Sips just chuckled, reluctantly separating himself from Lewis’ warm embrace. He took a drink from his steaming mug and gave Lewis a coy smile.

“Your life would be so boring without us. Admit it.”


	4. Sips/Trott - Christmas card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't resist shoving this pairing into every AU. Lawyer AU Sips would make the most of his disposable income and send out ridiculous Christmas cards every year

“Did you get my Christmas card?”

Trott glanced up from the paperwork littering his desk to find Sips leaning casually against the door frame, the dark grey of his well-tailored suit making his ridiculously colorful Christmas tie seem even brighter. A pair of stuffed reindeer antlers sat atop his head, the small attached bells jingling as he straightened up and sauntered into the office proper.

Trott shook his head and smiled before shoving folders aside in search of the day’s unopened mail. There was a bright red envelope in the pile, covered in glittery snowman stickers and bearing the return address of Brindley & Lovasz. Trott held it up questioningly.

“You mean this gaudy thing? I’d thought maybe it was Frosty’s annual love letter. I was just kidding when I said he could marry me…..”

Sips chuckled and slipped into the chair on the other side of the desk, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He leaned back casually and waited, giving Trott a “go on…” gesture.

“This isn’t gonna glitter bomb me, is it,” Trott asked as he slid his letter opener under the flap and sliced the card open. Sips just grinned.

“No way, I’m not that cruel. It’s probably gonna blow your mind, though, I’m kind of a genius when it comes to Christmas cards.”

Trott choked slightly when the card came into view, feeling a hot blush rise to his face and neck. It was a glossy photo of Sips, standing on a shaggy white rug before a decadently decorated fireplace and dressed only in a massive red ribbon and a velvet cape with white trim. He held a wine glass full of eggnog in one hand and a lit cigar in the other, and his expression was cocky and flirtatious. Red and green text on the top and bottom of the picture read “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal”, and he had even taken the time to spritz a bit of his favorite cologne on it. 

Trott coughed and nearly dropped the card in embarrassment. Sips laughed and pushed himself up from the chair.

“There’s always more where that came from, Mr. District Attorney.” Sips winked over his shoulder as he strolled from Trott’s office, his laughter trailing behind him down the hall.


	5. Investigator Lomadia - The briefcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: Investigator Lomadia! The briefcase!
> 
> Written for the three sentence prompt meme

“Where’d you even get it,” Nano asks, running her fingers over the buckles, flipping them slightly and listening to the clinking sound of metal on metal.

The briefcase is ancient looking, all supple brown leather and worn silver clasps, with about a million little pockets stuffed with Lomadia’s pens and case notes and at least three tubes of lip balm.

“I found it at this wonderful little antique store downtown, we should go some time,” Lomadia laces her fingers with Nano’s, pulling them up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.


End file.
